We Belong
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Just some drabbles for Jiraiya and Tsunade. Chosen from the 100 Theme Challenge List. Random themes, not in order. K for slight language.
1. Wedding

Me: So, umm…I got this idea when I was listening to Boston's _Foreplay/ Longtime_. And for some odd reason, I thought that it would be something that Jiraiya and Tsunade and the others would've listened to way back when. So…these are WAY out of order. I'm making drabbles based off of a 100 Theme Challenge that I found on deviantart. Odd and flat out difficult at times but I wanna try it out. So…here are my JirTsu drabbles with theme #1. And umm…I did as much research as I could on what they wear for weddings…err…I tried to be accurate so please DON'T flame me if I get something wrong. Please. I'm really trying…

--

WEDDING

--

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head nervously. '_I can do this…I can do this…but Tsunade was in love with Dan…she loved him so much…enough to walk out on me when I offered to take care of her…no. She loves ME. Not Dan. ME.'_Looking into the full length mirror, the white haired Sannin gazed at his black kimono. His hakama were black and white while his haori was pitch black with a single white circle on either side.

"Ero-Sannin? Is that you?! You look….wow." Uzumaki Naruto had walked into the room to make sure the taller man was ready. The blonde boy grinned and said, "Baa-chan…will be so happy. Keep her that way, all right?"

"Naruto…that's all I've ever wanted to do. Tsunade…means the world to me. And I wouldn't trade all the money, sake or women in the world for her," Jiraiya smiled determinedly. He adjusted his haori-himo one last time and walked out.

--

Sakura and Shizune giggled lightly as Tsunade adjusted her hair. "Will you two stop laughing?! This is serious! I'm making a major commitment here and I'm…terrified."

Sakura replied, "Shishou, you're overreacting. It'll be fine. Do you think that Jiraiya-sama will leave you at the altar?" She turned to Shizune and requested, "Will you make sure her uchikake is on correctly? I haven't been married yet so I don't know and since I was sick, I couldn't help _someone_ with theirs."

"Sakura-chan, you're taking that a bit too hard. Believe me, I wanted you there. And Kakashi missed you sorely. Although…I'm not too sure about _how_you got sick," smirked Shizune. She took a final once over of Tsunade's red uchikake kimono. It had green leaves blown about and was traced with cerulean blue to signify the wind. The blonde woman's hair was pulled back into an intricate bun with strands hanging loose around it. At the top of the bun, several flowers were placed, woven through the hair. All in all, Tsunade was quite the beauty. "Ready to take the plunge?"

"Shizune, if you can marry a weirdo like Kakashi, I can marry Jiraiya. And ya know why?"

"Because. You love that man. And you always have." With that, the women walked out to be greeted by Naruto.

--

Naruto gave Sakura a quick grin and hugged Shizune. Shizune then went to stand by Kakashi who was watching with a bored expression. Taking Tsunade's arm, he led her down the aisle to where Jiraiya stood with a look of astonishment on his face. "Baa-chan…I made him promise to keep you happy. And I know he will…but if there's ever any trouble, come get me and Hinata. We'll be there for you in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate it," Tsunade smiled softly. She kissed his cheek and finally faced Jiraiya. She looked up into his onyx eyes and blushed. It was kind of odd for her to act like this…but it was like being a little schoolgirl all over again. A little schoolgirl with a playground crush. "This…this is real…right? I'm not dreaming?" Tsunade whispered shakily. Tears welled up at the edges of her eyes and Jiraiya reached up to brush hem away.

"Nah…this is a dream come true, hime…for both of us," Jiraiya replied while gazing deeply into Tsunade's hazel eyes. He grinned lopsidedly and they proceeded with the ceremony. And when the time finally came…

"Do you, Jiraiya, take Senju Tsunade to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

The tall Sannin replied, "I do."

"And do you, Tsunade, take Jiraiya to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Tsunade cried softly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed Jiraiya.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" After said statement was made, everyone gave a big roar of applause. And as Tsunade held tight to Jiraiya through their first dance as husband and wife, she realized…

'_Dreams really can come true…'_

--

Me: That was SUCH a sappy ending but it worked, right? And I went towards a more Western-style wedding with that but I did try. I really did. So, please review and tell me how I did. I'll probably split my drabbles in half, doing a part one and a part two…so one part will have 50 and the other part will have 50. I don't know if I should make it 100 chapters long…people tend to get tired of reading that many drabbles in one story, right? Oh well, please review!


	2. Panties

Me: And another! I hope these will go over well…I thought these would be fun and not terribly long…so…please enjoy and review!

--

PANTIES

--

Tsunade, at age seventeen, was pretty well endowed. And it happened recently. "Heh. Who's flat-chested now, Baka?" snickered the blonde. She tugged at her skirt and then her t-shirt. Both were torn and dirty from her recent mission. Flinging them to the floor, she stretched. This time around, since it had been so hot, she left the light metal mesh at home, opting to just wear her bra and panties.

--

A tall, white haired teen jumped across the buildings with ease. He landed with a soft thud on a balcony. He quickly checked to see that his hair was still as spiky and unruly as ever. "As always, a perfect…ten…" But he had lost all focus on his hair. What had caught his attention was something much more…intriguing. Tsunade was standing in the middle of her room in a pair of black bikini panties with a lacy white bra. Her long, blonde hair was loose and flowed down her back, making her look- "Absolutely…SEXY!" Then, he realized-a bit too late- that he had just signed his death certificate.

"JIRAIYA!!!!!!!" Tsunade shouted angrily. She turned around to face him, her hazel eyes bright with fury. To most, this would've been the time to run. But Jiraiya sat there, grinning like a fox. Tsunade opened the door to her balcony and stepped out, saying, "You have exactly three seconds to run away before I throttle you."

"Hime…let's adjust to the fact that I've seen you wearing less than that. Remember two years ago, when I was peeping on you?"

"And I broke most of your bones?"

"Yep. Well, this should be no problem for you, right? I mean, I've seen you naked before…"

"Jiraiya, step away from my granddaughter this instant…" came a deep voice. Shodai-sama appeared behind Tsunade and grabbed her arm. She was pretty freaked out. Her jii-san had never seen her in _this_state of undress. "Tsunade-chan, go put on some clean clothes. I'm going to have a discussion with you later." Then, when he turned to talk to Jiraiya again, he found the boy gone.

--

Jiraiya lay beneath a tree. He gazed at the branches and sighed to himself, "Well, I almost got killed twice today…Gamabunta, I've made a new record!" The teen turned to the reddish toad sitting beside him.

The toad sighed, "Boy, you'll never stop being a baka, will you…"

--

Me: Super short. But kinda funny! I mean, can you imagine how pissed Hashirama would be if he walked in as Jiraiya was saying, "…I've seen you naked before…" ?! I wouldn't want to be there. But…Jiraiya is willing to make the sacrifice. You the man, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Why, thank you. Soo…last chapter, I can see that you forgot the disclaimer…

Me: I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Jiraiya: You did the same thing this chapter.

Me: Well then, take care of it!

Jiraiya: I'm not gonna do your work for you!

Me: Oh, TSUNADE-

Jiraiya: Jou doesn't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters…

Me: Thank you, Jiraiya-kun!


	3. Censored

Me: I've started losing faith in chivalry. It seems to be dying. And it is so sad…I kinda like having the door being opened for me. Or having the guy or whoever asked me out pay for dinner. They ask, they pay. Sorry, but that's chivalry. 'Cuz a lot of the time…it's nothing to them really. Oh and I know these are getting shorter. Some might get longer but it's just really weird lately. You see, I had to move recently and I'm doing my best to get things caught up.

--

CENSORED

--

It was Monday afternoon at around three o' clock. Tsunade glared at the clock on her desk and sighed, "Sonnuvab-" A huge hand clamped over her mouth. She pushed it away and said, "Jiraiya, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from cussing. What else?" The tall man grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think we should go hang out. Skip the rest of this…play hooky, y'know?"

"Shizune. Would. Kill. Me," Tsunade enunciated. She poked his face and groaned, "I'm sooo fu-"

"Uh-uh. No cussing, hime."

"HUH?! WHY THE FU-" Tsunade started to protest.

"No."

"But…but..Ji-rai-ya! I always cuss and you know it!"

"You need to cut back." Jiraiya leaned back and grinned at the blonde woman, infuriating her. His onyx eyes perused her and a sly smile slid onto his lips. "Say, hime…why don't we go and uh…I'll just make you scr-"

"No. I can't cuss; you can't talk dirty," the hazel eyed woman smirked. She turned back to her work and pretended to be busy. Realizing he was still there, she said, "I'm not gonna compromise, Jiraiya…"

"Aww…what happened to my pet name?"

"Oh, you like being called 'Jiji-chan' ?" Tsunade teased, giggling like a little girl. She put down the scroll in front of her and looked up at her teammate.

"I'm not one to give in, Tsu-hime. You still aren't allowed to cuss."

"NANDE?!"

"You mean…Naruto didn't tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya smiled and whispered, "We're gonna be great-grandparents, Tsunade."

It finally dawned on her, what Jiraiya was saying. "Ohh…Jiraiya, are you…are you serious?"

"Yep. Hinata is due in four months time."

"Oh, great Kami-sama…Jiraiya…I'm gonna be able to hold…a little baby in my arms…like I held Minato when he was first born…I never held him after that…of course, you didn't even know until…"

"Three months ago, Tsunade. I can't believe you never told me." The white haired Sannin pouted, looking away from the blonde.

She stood and grabbed his hand. Leaning forward and up on her toes, she kissed his cheek and said, "I'm sorry, Baka-chan. I love you."

"No more cussing…?"

"Fine…for now…"

--

Me: There! All done! Cute or weird? Or both? I dunno. I liked it.


	4. Tattoo

Me: Another one! Yay!! Ugh! These are so short! The next few might get longer but this 100 themes thing is HARD!

--

TATTOO

--

Rain splattered the windows, making the blonde girl sigh. She hated the rain. It bugged her. It always had. "Only a genin…my jii-chan…must be so ashamed."

"Why would he be ashamed?" The girl turned to see her new teammate, Jiraiya, in the doorway. He had white hair and was slightly taller. If only barely. He annoyed her to no end and yet he could be really nice. "You're a genin. You graduated."

"But I want to become an ANBU. To prove that I can be strong," Tsunade sighed unhappily. She wiped a tear away and looked at him.

The white haired boy sat down next to her and stated, "Well, we're a long way away from ANBU. And besides…do you really want that tattoo?"

"Hm?"

"That tattoo. The one they have on their shoulders. It signifies the leaf kind of like our headbands. And so, it symbolizes who they are. But it also means that they're at the Hokage's beck and call and they always run the risk of never seeing their families again. And some of the really good ones," he started softly, "join ROOT. And then…they lose all of their emotions…and can never feel again." It was one of those things where you needed a flashlight under the face to perfect it.

"Creepy…" Tsunade whimpered.

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy…but, y'know, I think you'll be really great someday. And you'll be ANBU material. Maybe even greater than ANBU!" Jiraiya smiled widely. He jumped up and said, "Maybe you'll be Hokage, Hime-chan! You'll be the strongest kunoichi in history!"

"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen," the girl replied sarcastically.

--

Me: Ah, but we all know what happens…haha, Jiraiya can tell the future!


	5. Lace

Me: All right! Another drabble! Enjoy and please review! I'm not getting very many reviews but I hope that this will be very popular soon.

--

LACE

--

Three days. Three days Jiraiya had been gone. Tsunade walked to her window and looked out at the crescent moon. It had been a long day. She sighed unhappily and glared at the distance. "I miss you…Baka-chan…" She removed her clothing to get ready for bed. Looking through her dresser, she growled, "Where are all of my- huh…?" She pulled out a silky gown. It was black with a slit up the right side. Donning it, she found that the slit went to her mid-thigh. It looked very sensual and it accentuated the curves of her body. Then she realized, '_I never had anything like this before…'_

"You like it?" asked a deep voice.

Tsunade whirled around to see Jiraiya sitting on her bed. Squealing happily, she jumped into his arms with a cry of, "Baka-chan! You're back!" He swung her in a full circle and kissed her softly.

Jiraiya grinned and said, "Well, do you wanna go out? I got you that dress so we could go…"

"Yeah. But…there's something missing…"

Frowning slightly, Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought. Then, snapping his fingers, he stated, "I've got it!" He rummaged through his backpack and teased the blonde. "You've gotta close your eyes, Hime. I won't finish the outfit for you if you don't."

Pouting, she turned and stamped her foot. Then, she closed her eyes and retorted, "Fine. But no funny business, mister."

"Ok, ok…" Then, the hazel eyed woman listened as he pulled something from the bag. She shifted, wondering what it was. The mountainous man stood and walked up behind her. She felt something around her neck and then he whispered, "Open your eyes…and look in the mirror."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and strode to her mirror. Looking at her neck, she saw a piece of black lace with a gold ring on it. "Jiraiya…you…you didn't..."

"I did. So…will you marry me, Senju Tsunade?"

"Yes. A thousand times over: yes." She launched herself into Jiraiya's arms yet again and tangled her hands in his wild, white hair. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him and understood the meaning of the lace.

"_Only brides wear lace. It looks pretty and it makes women look delicate. Well, sexy too but it just signifies the purity and beauty of marriage," Jiraiya stated softly as the teens lay in the field. _

--

Me: Yay! Done! _Lace_ was really difficult to do. Then, I remembered what my 'significant other' had said about lace. So, that was what I based this on. Please review!


	6. Hime

Me: I'm on a roll, now. I guess I needed something short to work on in between my bigger projects. Sometimes, inspiration strikes slowly. Which sucks but yeah…it happens.

--

HIME (PRINCESS)

--

"Baa-chan, why does Ero-Sannin call you Hime?" Naruto questioned. He had gotten restless during his hospital visit, yet again, and begged Tsunade to talk to him.

"Why does it matter, Gaki? It's just because of my lineage…"

Naruto pouted, "No way, there's a story behind it. Tell me!" The blonde boy was grinning like a fox and if he had a tail, it'd be wagging.

The blonde Hokage sighed and stated, "You're persistent, I'll give you that. But the real reason the Baka calls me that is because of what happened when we were still only genin."

**::FLASHBACK:: "Sensei, this is stupid…" Tsunade complained. She looked down at her ceremonial robes and pouted. Her blonde hair was down and brushed her shoulders lightly. **

"**Tsunade, the village festival is no fun without the reenactment of **_**Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari. **_**And you, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are lucky enough to have the exact names. And besides…plays with kids are cute," replied the brunette man. Sarutobi Hiruzen straightened up and looked over at his other two students. "You two doing ok?"**

**Jiraiya retorted, "Yessir!"**

**Orochimaru nodded solemnly, "Yes."**

**As the play went on, the three started to get into their roles. Tsunade and Jiraiya got closer and when he defeated Orochimaru's snakes, Jiraiya took Tsunade in his arms and said, "Look, Hime! We won…we…"The two fell to the stage, supposedly unconscious. One of their classmates, acting as one of Jiraiya's followers, cast a spell and the two awoke. **

"**Jiraiya, we defeated Orochimaru but…"**

"**It's all right, Hime. This is our story. Let's make a fairytale ending…" And he kissed her lightly. ::END FLASHBACK::**

"Wow…didn't you smack him?!"

"I did later….but for the benefit of the crowd, I allowed him to kiss me. Of course, I never heard the end of it and now he calls me Hime just to remind me." The hazel eyed woman gazed out the window, praying, '_Baka…it's been too long…since I last heard you call me that…'_

Naruto got a contemplative stare and exclaimed, "So…in the play…you two got married? So..why don't you get married in real life?" The boy suddenly realized what he had said and his cerulean eyes widened. He hopped out of bed and ran, hoping the enraged Hokage couldn't catch him.

--

Me: That was really short. Sorry, folks! But I'm anxious to do my next one. Please review!


	7. Precious Treasure

Me: And here we go again! You people are mean, mean, mean. Barely any reviews…sigh…but, thank you to the ones who have reviewed. I SO appreciate it! Luvs~

--

PRECIOUS TREASURE

--

Tsunade screamed in agony. Doctors and medic nin worked hurriedly around her to make sure she'd be all right. But they kept muttering things like "She's too tiny…I don't know if she'll make it…what about the baby?"

Panting, she focused on one thing. Across from her bed, she had a picture of her and Jiraiya as genin, holding up V for victory. She, of course, was sticking her tongue out and had one arm draped over Jiraiya's shoulders. He just held her waist and smiled with a light blush. '_Jiraiya…I wish you were here…I wish I had told you…I need you!'_ A searing pain ripped through her and she screeched in pain. But then…she heard a tiny cry and looked up. A little baby boy with a small tuft of blonde hair cried softly and whined. "Please hurry and clean him up…" sighed the exhausted blonde. One time…this one and only time..she'd hold her son. No, not just her son. Her and Jiraiya's son.

"Here you go, Tsunade-san. A strong baby boy."

Reaching out, the hazel eyed woman brought her son to her chest. He nuzzled, begging to be fed. He whined a little bit. "Sweetheart…I love you…but I'm only sixteen and a half…you'll be strong one day…you are the son of two great ninja…and you'll surpass us. Be strong, Minato…you…are the most precious treasure that I have ever held this close to my heart," sobbed the teen. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and she hesitantly gave him to her sensei.

"He'll be given to the best family, Tsunade. There's no need to fear…" soothed the man. His warm eyes gave her the reassurance and she pecked her son's cheek one last time.

"Goodbye, Minato-chan. I love you."

--

Me: Sorry that was so damn short. But if you calculate it just right…Tsunade would've had to have been with Jiraiya relatively young and had Minato at around sixteen or seventeen. Please don't flame me for this!!! O.o I tried to be accurate with time. I'M SORRY!!!!


	8. Eyes

Me: As for these drabbles…I have to say, despite my success with _Jiraiya, I said NO!_, these are incredibly better as far as writing style goes. I've improved, I hope. I actually think that if the powers above so will it, I'll get far more reviews. Perhaps. If I'm lucky. But alas, I usually have no luck at all. Oh, well. I'm rambling, aren't I? Terribly sorry! Continue with the drabble!

--

EYES

--

Cold sweat broke out across the white haired Sannin's body. A nightmare had gripped him in a terribly thrilling chase, ending with a rather gruesome death. He gripped his heart, begging it to slow down. "Tsu…Tsunade? Hime, are you awake?"

"I am now…Jiraiya-kun, what's wrong? You're trembling…" Tsunade gasped. Sitting up from their bed, she looked deep into his coal black eyes. She cupped his cheek in one hand, gently rubbing with her thumb. "Jiraiya, what happened?"

Jiraiya panted softly, gazing back into her hazel eyes. They were full of worry and comforting love. He pulled her against him and replied, "It was just a nightmare…I have you here with me now, so I'm ok…"

She straddled his lap, her over-sized t-shirt riding up just to her hips. She gave him a tender kiss to calm his nerves and said, "I'm right here if you need me, Jiraiya. I always will be."

He returned her kiss with a gentle pressure and laid back down, covering them both with the light blanket. Jiraiya said, "You know…I love your eyes. For several years, they used to haunt me, remembering the sadness when Nawaki and Dan died…but now, they bring me such comfort. Because I know that when I wake up, they'll be right there, giving me a loving look."

"You're getting to be such a sap," teased the blonde. She nuzzled his neck gently and sighed.

He replied, "Only for you, Hime…only for you…"

--

Me: Drabbles are supposed to be short, unless they're one-shots, right? Because these just seem to be getting shorter and shorter…hmm…maybe I just need to sit and really plan. Of course, these are just a break from my major writing projects. Including my upcoming novel…


	9. Anthro

A/N: It has been SO long and I am so sorry. Really. So, please accept this little drabble as a gift. Hehe…

--

ANTHRO

--

A twelve year old girl sat on the swing, going back and forth aimlessly. She sighed and looked up to see Jiraiya with a…tail? "Baka, what are you wearing?"

Jiraiya scampered over to her and replied cheerily, "Well, I'm wearing a fox tail and fox ears. What do you think I am?"

"A dumbass," Tsunade retorted.

"Uh, no. I'm a fox anthro!" The onyx eyed boy rolled his eyes when the blonde girl scoffed. He demanded, "Nani? What's wrong?"

"You look like a baka. I mean, really." She blinked when she saw the tears in his eyes. He ran off, leaving a bewildered Senju behind. '_I must've really hurt his feelings…'_ Then, an idea sparked in her head and she smiled victoriously. She rushed home to get ready for the next day.

--

It was the last day of the spring festival. Everyone was buzzing excitedly. Jiraiya watched sadly as everyone passed by; they smiled happily and he just sat there. He felt a poke in his side and he growled, "Oi, cut it out. What's the big ide- huh?" He started up at his blonde teammate in confusion. "What're you doing?"

"I'm a neko anthro! See? I've a tail and ears and whiskers too? So, where's yours?" Tsunade giggled. She waited as the boy scurried back to his apartment. When he came back, she smiled brightly. "Wanna hang out with me at the festival?"

"Are you serious?" Jiraiya questioned incredulously. Tsunade nodded and took his hand. Then, allowing the snowy haired boy to lead, the pair weaved through the crowd; they went to almost every booth, winning things and getting food. Tsunade giggled and blushed and Jiraiya enjoyed every second. They rarely stopped holding hands. But, when the evening drew to a close, he knew that it would soon end. And everything would go back to the way it was. He trod along the street sadly, holding his friend's hand loosely. He looked up when she squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong, baka-chan?" the blonde girl asked; her face and tone of voice conveyed real concern.

"Nothing...it's just that…come tomorrow, all of this will end…and you'll go back to hating me…"

"Baka-chan, I don't hate you." Tsunade saw surprise race through the boy's features as she continued, "I can't believe you think I really hate you. I'm teasing you. It means that I want to be your friend, silly. And…just for the record…I've never had this much fun at a festival before. Thanks." She pecked him on the cheek and ran off to her house, laughing like a little girl. Jiraiya just stood and watched with a smile on his face. This night would always be one of his favorites.

--

A/N: Yay! Fluff! Please review :D


	10. Death

Me: well, I felt like updating a bit on this particular night (for no particular reason) haha...but besides that nonsense, I felt the readers deserved updates, yes? Well, if it's what you want, you've got it.

DEATH

Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it was going to explode. Tears stung the blonde medic's eyes as she knelt over her teammate. Jiraiya lay in a pool of blood, hacking and vomiting the red fluid. "Don't you dare die on me, baka!" Her voice was ragged. Every muscle she knew of- and a few she didn't realize she had- ached. Tsunade shivered as the snow began to fall heavier and thicker. All the moisture wasn't good; her beloved pervert was running a high risk of bleeding out. Frantically, the blonde tried to force more chakra into the healing jutsu she was using.

The wound in Jiraiya's stomach gaped like a yawning mouth, gasping for air. While it was closing, it was a slow process. Orochimaru, sweat and dirt muddying his fine hair, appeared beside his comrades and muttered urgently, "How much longer?"

"I don't know," the amber-eyed jounin replied. Emotion, a deep one, penetrated her words. She was afraid.

"Tsunade, I can't hold all of them off forever! You might have to just-"

"NO! I won't leave him!" The tears streamed down her face, burning her cold cheeks. Tsunade gave it all she had, placing every ounce of chakra she had into a final swell. Finally, the blonde Senju collapsed. And the world faded to nothingness.

Me: short but you get the general idea. She really loves him...

...I miss that old fool...


	11. Father

A/N: So, I'm gonna do a couple updates on these before I leave for bootcamp...I still think JirTsu is cute, really. It's...how does one say...adorkable, because of Jiraiya.

[X]

FATHER

[X]

The Hokage smiled; it was funny how things changed in just a couple years. Jiraiya, his lips still curved in a boyish grin, towered over the blonde boy. Said blonde boy was going off, ranting about some perverted thing his mentor had said or done but Naruto was no better. His roguish smile and bright, boyish charm were just as keen to appear in front of pretty women. While that irked Tsunade to some degree, she understood it. Jiraiya was very much like Naruto's father- a role model. The very idea warmed a piece of her heart that she had thought long buried.

Parenthood.

How long ago had she even considered a child? When she was sixteen or so, most likely. She had, after all, been so young and happy. Nawaki was very much alive and Dan wasn't even on her radar. And her affections, if they could be called that, were aimed at a rambunctious young shinobi who went by the name of Jiraiya. She could still imagine bullying the tall man; it brought a smirk to her lips. All the teasing and bantering that went into their daily routine was so dear to her. Even though she would never openly admit it, Tsunade figured that her teammate would've made an excellent father- had he known about Minato.

It was still hard to grasp. Her little boy had grown to become the savior of the village and now, his son was aiming for even higher feats. She grinned wider. Perhaps Jiraiya made a good father after all.

[X]


End file.
